Tiberon
The Tiberon is a Tenno-made three round burst-fire rifle. Compared to most burst-fire rifles, the Tiberon is much more accurate and primarily deals damage, albeit at the cost of reduced status chance. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against armor. *High critical chance and damage. *Good status chance. *Very high accuracy. *Very low recoil. *Third highest fire rate of all burst-fire rifles, behind and . *Comes with a polarity. *Can equip the Tiberon-exclusive mod. (Conclave only) Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and health. *Linearly less efficient – sometimes a target may only die with four bullets, which requires an entire second burst to be fired. *Relatively low magazine capacity. Notes *Like the Sybaris, the Tiberon's burst has a very tight shot grouping, which combined with its high base accuracy and negligible recoil makes it better at long-range shooting than other burst-fire weapons, such as the or . *The Tiberon is a very strong candidate for a tenno Specter to use thanks to its high damage per second combined with high accuracy. *Has a higher damage per bullet than other low-tier burst fire weapons, like Burston or Hind. Trivia *The weapon's name may be derived from tiburón, the Spanish word for shark. Its design also appears to take cues from the animal, particularly the "blades" beneath the muzzle which resemble a shark's pectoral fins. *The Tiberon is the first weapon outside of Clan Research that requires a Forma to construct. *At the time of its release, the or the could also be used to build the Tiberon. This was fixed in . *Intriguingly, crafting the Tiberon requires the Latron, a semi-automatic rifle, instead of another burst-fire rifle, such as the Burston. The discrepancy can also be explained by the fact that Tiberon sports 3 separate barrels, with presumably one shot being fired from each, thus each barrel technically is its own semi-automatic weapon. *The Tiberon is reloaded by removing the magazine which is located at the butt end of the stock. Media THE TEXT- IT"S GONE.png|Tiberon in Codex. TiberonDarthmufin.jpg Tiberon Colour Customization.png|Tiberon Colour Customization Tenno Reinforcements - Tiberon Tiberon - 14.9 - Mogamu Warframe Tiberon & The Burst Fire Threesome thequickdraw Warframe Tiberon Pro Builds 5 Forma Update 14.9.0 A maximized Tiberon TIBERON - Lots of Puncture Damage 3 forma - Warframe Warframe Tiberon 6x Forma Setup (With Without Riven Mod) U19.11.3 Warframe - All Tenno Primaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History ;October 2019 Riven Disposition Change *Tiberon: 0.95->0.85 *Mastery Rank increased from 4 to 10. *Status chance increased from 2.5% to 16%. *Critical chance increased from 5% to 26%. *Critical damage increased from 2x to 2.4x. *Damage decreased from 60 to 44. *'Conclave' Magazine capacity decreased from 30 to 21. *Riven Disposition has been increased. *Measured Burst (Conclave Mod) introduced. *Tiberon damage decreased in Conclave. *Now available for use in Conclave. *Fixed Latron variants appearing in list of eligible components when crafting the Tiberon rifle. *Introduced. }} See Also * , the prime variant. * , a semi-automatic rifle required to build the Tiberon. * , a Tiberon-exclusive Conclave mod. de:Tiberon es:Tiberon fr:Tiberon pt:Tiberon Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Tenno Category:Assault Rifle Category:Update 14 Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Burst Fire